


I remember that night

by EKmisao



Series: stories from the end [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Game Spoilers, after end spoilers, valentine after end spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKmisao/pseuds/EKmisao
Summary: (spoiler for the after ending and Valentine after ending) (probably NSFW, but only mildly) I remember that night. I wonder why it never happened again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING for the recent Valentine after ending, and the original after ending. 
> 
> I was suitably flustered by that dark chocolate ending, one of the last things I expected. Then I realized it was actually feasible. 
> 
> I'm probably not the best at this. But thank you for reading, and I hope you do like.

SPOILER WARNING is repeated.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.......................................

He was actually quite good. Really. Even if he did not think so. But I think he knew so, that he was good. He just did not want to admit it. 

He had been gentle with me the whole night, the whole time. His hands were warm. His kisses were slow. His eyes kept looking into me, always checking that he was never hurting, never hurtful. Those deep golden pools were desperate, yet hopeful. He kept asking permission for everything, asking into everything, as he entered me, and moved with me. 

He sighed deeply as he came, and wrapped his arms around me. It was less that he was pleased that it was done, but that he was relieved that it was over. Not because he was not happy about it--he was, I sensed it--but that he was no longer causing me pain. I'm not sure why I understood all that. But I did. 

"Are you alright?" he quickly asked me. "Will you be okay? Did it hurt?" 

"Shhh." I kissed him back as I relaxed into him. "I'm fine." I was with him. The world that had turned upside down made sense, because I was with him. "I'm with you." 

He lay beside me, holding my cheek in his calloused fingers and gentle palm, as he slowly drifted away. "As long as I'm alive, I'll protect you. Okay?" 

I kissed his forehead as his eyes shut. "I will always be with you." 

.................................

But after that night, he never brought it up again. And past holding hands, and sometimes draping an arm over my shoulder, he never got close to touching me. 

Maybe he was frightened. Maybe he was worried that bringing it up would open old wounds. Maybe he wanted to forget those days altogether, those days when he did not expect to live, when he almost died. Maybe it was all of those reasons. Whatever the case, he didn't mention that night, and neither did I. 

But it always loomed over us. 

It was in how he clasped my hand, afraid to let go, holding tightly so I would not drift away. It was in how he kept messaging and calling me, not like a stalker, but a constantly-worried lover. 

Sometimes I wanted to tell him that sex was not merely to maintain the survival of the species. Ensuring the bloodline was not the only reason to do it. It was not only done because one expected to die within less than twenty-four hours. And when they survived past those twenty-four hours, when being alive was now the normal expectation, there were other reasons to make love. 

I did like being with him, and being in a relationship with him. I liked chatting with him into the early morning, or answering his messages as well as I could, matching his silly nerdy jokes when I could. I liked laughing over little silly things with him, or talking deeply about serious things with him. 

But sometimes, I remember that night, and I wonder. 

............................

It spilled out onto everybody, while he made me travel around the city, accepting an alarm clock, a talking doll, and a taser, saying hello to the RFA. 

Yes, we were great together. Yes, it was fun being with him, thank you! Yes, I'm glad to be in a relationship with him. 

But sometimes I wish there was more. More heat? More roughness? Something. Something more. 

I told them this, knowing full well that he heard. How else could he be texting and calling soon after I received the gift each one gave me? But I had no idea how he would take it, how he would accept those words. 

...........................

And so I accepted the box of rich dark chocolate at the end of the little tour of the RFA. And so I was blindfolded by a pair of capable hands, with calloused fingers and gentle palms. 

And so I found myself at his apartment, and in his bedroom. 

"Did you like the tour?" 

"OH, I had fun, thank you so much!" I told him, even as I was hugging the doll that looked like the intelligent worried person in front of me. I reached forward and landed a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for today." 

"But I understand...you wanted something else?" he asked, with reddening cheeks. 

"Um...well..." I looked down on the floor. I must have sounded so terribly needy. "It's...okay...really...if we don't..." 

"And it's okay...if we do?" 

My cheeks warmed. "Only if you want to. I won't force you, if you would rather not. It's okay. It's just that--" 

"Hm?" He stepped closer to me. 

"I...just don't want to be evidence that you existed. I want to show that you are loved." 

He paused. 

"Because, you are." 

He paused again. "I...am?" 

"Of course." 

He looked at me for a long moment. Maybe he remembered that night, because I found him searching my soul with that same penetrating look. I don't know what he kept searching for in my eyes. I just knew that I was with him, and I was not afraid. 

He smiled warmly as he sat me down on the bed. 

"Are you sure of what you're asking. Because there are things, many things, I may know to do." 

I chuckled. "Is that a challenge?" 

He moved in closer, so his breath warmed by neck as he whispered into my ear, as his hands reached for my back. His voice was laced with warning, but still filled with concern. "I have seen the ugly and the beautiful in this life. There are things I am ashamed of knowing to do. There are things I know to do, if I wanted to do them. There are things that I know to do that I may not be able to hold back on, and those are things I never want you to see, never want you to know, never want you to feel from me. I never want to hurt you--" 

"You won't," I assured him. 

"But I will. And I might." But he began to place his lips over my neck. "You can always tell me any time that I start to hurt you--" 

"I will. But you won't," I told him again, surrendering to his breaths and kisses on my neck. 

..........................

He loosened the dress from my back as he continued to kiss me, as his hands worked at my back. 

I surrendered to his caresses, as he once again kept asking permission for every touch, every movement. 

I surrendered as he lay me down, and began to touch me where I felt it pleased me most. My mind stopped processing, and focused on his touch, and the pleasure of it. 

"Really...just tell me..." 

"I'm fine," I told him. "I'm with you." 

"Okay." 

He kissed me again, and again, as we began to move as one. 

He brought himself inside me, as I held his cheek, as I gazed into those deep golden eyes, still intent on legacies, but also dreaming of the present. 

I quietly assured him of the pleasure he gave, even as I sensed the same mounting and filling him as well. 

And as he released, as he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me again, as I felt the same, I kissed him where I could. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized, drowsily, as he withdrew. "I don't think that was enough..." 

"You are more than enough, always," I assured him. "Always."

"But you'll want more, I guess." 

"Whenever you're ready, and not before," I said. "I was wrong to beg for it." 

"I was...wrong to have made you wait," he answered. "You are loved." 

I kissed him as his eyes closed to me. "You will always be loved. Always." 

..............................

I remembered that night. 

But I began making new memories.


End file.
